


Midnight

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Countdown, Goodbye, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Midnight, Ravenclaw, Uncertainty, Veela, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom
Summary: {Oneshot, HP!AU} In which Kibum is a Veela born, about to learn who his true mate is. Jonghyun and him have been lovers for the longest time, but as soon as the clock strikes midnight their lives could be turned upside down so they cherish every second of what could be /the last time/.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> his little fic has been sitting in my files for quite a long time, but I never came around publishing it.  
> I wrote this in January 2015 (gosh is that long ago??)  
> Thank you for dropping by and thank you for reading!
> 
> Wonderful Graphic was made by wevrock of ┍✧CASSIOPEIA GRAPHICS SHOP✧┙!!

 

„What if it is the last time?“  
The words lingered in the air, Kibum’s hazel eyes focused on his boyfriend’s dark orbs, realizing just how glassy they seemed in the dim light of their room.  
It was plaguing him, with every day that his 18th birthday came closer the fear of losing the other only grew.  
There was a storm raging in his head, confusion, fear and anger all mixed together and swirling around while his heart only wanted to beat for Jonghyun.  
Tomorrow was his birthday.  
And he could lose everything he had with the older boy in the blink of an eye.  
It wasn’t even a whole day anymore, maybe 4 hours until the clock would strike midnight.  
Until his heritage would come alive in him.  
His Veela genes awakening.  
  
“Don’t worry about this now”, Jonghyun sounded calm, too calm for his chipper self while he took care of Kibum’s pants, opening the zipper and pulling down the black fabric.  
The Gryffindor student had always loved his legs, worshipped them with his hands and lips and this time was no exception.  
The elder could be such a tease with all the tender touches.  
Just feather light, but speaking of so much admiration and desire that Kibum couldn’t help but blush sometimes.  
He would never understand how another being, another boy, could love him so much like Jonghyun did.  
  
Especially with him being a Veela.  
Just half-bred, but… most of the rules still applied to him.  
  
“You’re mine”, a hot breath hit the outside of his ear, before he felt a hot tongue trace along it, pulling on his earlobe for emphasis.  
Yes.  
Yes, he wanted to answer, wanted to be no one else’s but Jonghyun’s.  
And in this very moment, the clock ticking by the last hours till his birthday, he could look at the elder, could pull him closer and whisper the answer his heart echoed with every loud beat against his ribcage  
“I’m yours”  
  
He felt Jonghyun’s arm tighten around him, heard the heavy breath that the brunet released. It was killing him, too.  
Kibum’s hands were slightly trembling as the stroked over the strong jawline of his lover, admiring the beautiful art.  
Why was this happening to them?  
Brown orbs closed slowly, and the blonde swore he saw unshed tears getting squeezed back inside as Jonghyun lowered his lips to his neck. It was an overwhelming feeling that Kibum had never experienced in his seventeen years.  
How the elder would make him shiver and ache, body begging for more.  
Sometimes it was even a little scary, Kibum mused, how he displayed himself so vulnerably in front of the Gryffindor boy and felt safer than ever.  
“Baby”, a hot breath met his skin and his nerves were suddenly on edge, didn’t want him to miss a single sensation that Jonghyun was evoking within him.  
  
Kibum closed his eyes, his head comfortably placed on the fluffy pillow of his bed, while his lover opened the buttons of his white shirt with his short fingers. He was taking his sweet time, and it made the blonde feel… loved.  
Taken care of.  
Wanted.

  
He opened his eyes for only a moment, smiling at the look of concentration on the other’s face, before lifting his torso to help the elder undressing him. The shirt came of his arms, leaving him with a bare chest, that Jonghyun seemed more than eager to devour. His pale skin shone in the light of the full moon and he could hear his lover’s audible swallow as the brunet’s eyes wandered over his exposed figure.  
Kibum had to close his eyes, or he might have started to cry from the look of pure adoration that grazed his boyfriend’s features.  
  
The last time.  
  
“Jonghyun”, the blonde reached out, pulling the Gryffindor down by his red tie  
“Please”, his lips were pressed against his lover’s ear,  
“Make love to me”  
  
Jonghyun’s eyes softened and he watched the elder nod from his spot above him.  
They’ve had sex before. A lot actually, as his genes caused him to hold a certain appeal to the brunet and stirred feelings of desire and lust in his lover easily.  
But, this time, he wanted it slow.  
He wanted Jonghyun to really mean it (and by the look on the other’s face, he knew he did), and love him like never before.  
Not for the sake of making each other feel good, but for being connected.  
Being one.  
  
Kibum felt his boyfriend’s palms slid over his chest, felt the slight sweatiness of them as they glided upwards. They were warm and gentle, not pushing or rushing at all.  
They would take their time.  
Warm lips met his neck again, nibbling slightly as they began a journey along his main artery, down to his collarbone. It was like Jonghyun was following his pulse, tasted his life by ghosting his lips over the sensitive skin and causing Kibum to release a shaky breath.  
His lover’s mouth continued along the prominent bones, the blonde keeping his eyes closed as the tender bliss crawled all over his body until he yelped from a sudden pain at his shoulder junction.  
The brunet had bit down, harshly, his teeth causing Kibum to wince but moan at the same time as the feeling of a hot tongue eased the starting bruise.  
The Ravenclaw never understood how his body reacted in those ways with the elder, how Jonghyun managed to make him feel even pain as pleasurable.  
But he did.  
And Kibum loved it.  
Loved the way his lover was sucking on his skin, using all skill and teeth to mark him for the moment.  
It wouldn’t last too long, his Veela genes disagreeing with any flaw on his pale skin, yet for now…  
He wanted to be marked.  
Wanted to have bruises, hickeys, scratch marks.  
Everything.  
  
Everything that would claim him as Jonghyun’s.  
  
A jeans-clad leg was pushed between his own, Kibum catching on immediately and grinding down, his crotch rubbing against the offered toned thigh.  
“J-jonghyun”, the arousal was already pooling in his stomach, and the small friction he created now cased it to flow directly down there.  
Kibum felt his cock twitch, felt it coming alive with the constant movement of his hips that kept him rubbing up and down on Jonghyun’s leg.  
“I love you”, the blonde heard somewhere, his eyes closed again as he concentrated on the small snippets of paradies he was offered.  
“Love you too”, he uttered, his breath hitching when fingers found his nipples. They were already hard from the pleasure that coursed through his veins and Jonghyun’s touches made him feel even more excited.  
First he just felt the elder’s thumb gliding over his nubs one by one, twisting them slowly, before the digits returned to rub them in gentle circles.  
“Oh fuck”, he gritted out, his nipples being one of his most sensitive zones he had. His cock was already half hard, pressing against the inside of his boxers and making him feel a little uncomfortable.  
The moment his lover put his wet mouth around his left nub however, was the moment he forgot the world surrounding them.  
“Jonghyun, yes”, he loved it.  
Everything that the other did to him just made him feel so hot and good, that he had no idea how the elder actually did so.  
Kibum was pretty damn sure, that if his lover would keep on doing this, he would cum into his boxers. The way his tongue was trailing around his nub and licked and nudged it, his other hand busy with twisting his right nipple… it would get out of hand soon.  
“P-pants”, he rasped out, voice thick with need he felt for the elder.  
Luckily, Jonghyun understood and withdrew from his now completely wet skin to open his own belt. It took the brunet a moment, fighting with the leather strap and especially with the buckle, but then the fabric came down and was pulled off of his legs.  
A sigh of relief left him then, his chest raising and falling with two deep intakes of air. Finally they were progressing, both of them left in nothing but their boxers.  
However, Jonghyun didn’t stop there, but took off their last remaining pieces of clothing as well, leaving both if them completely bare.  
Usually, Kibum would feel vulnerable now, insecure and exposed, but those brown orbs looked at him in such a gentle way, that there was not even a spark of fear in Kibum’s heart.  
Instead, he was more than bothered by the fact that they didn’t continue with their previous actions.  
He felt his skin prickle with anticipation, with the sheer need to finally have Jonghyun closer, but he didn’t move. If the Gryffindor only felt a little bit like him then he understood that he wanted to make every second last as long as possible. The raven just really didn’t want to stop now.  
His fears were unsubstantiated  though, as his lover his lover broke their spell by leaning down and kissing his jaw line, all tender lips and hot mouth.  
“Better”, Kibum cooed and let his eyes wander over the well-built body of the Quidditch team member, finally appreciating what was his.  
“Like what you see?”, they tried to lift the mood a little with teasing, and it worked.  
They felt a little lighter when they both grinned at each other, Kibum reaching out to grip the brunet’s wrist and pulling him back onto the bed.  
  
“I do”, Kibum smirked and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, loving the way they fit so well together.  
Jonghyun was hovering above him now, both hands intertwined with the younger’s  as they just watched each other for a moment. Remembered everything there was about the other, how their hands felt, how the other’s brows looked - the lions eyes pierced his own so easily and he had never felt like this before, like a prey underneath his predator. But he loved every moment of it and Kibum wanted to remember it all.  
To say that he was scared to forget was an understatement.  
When his genes made him realise about his true mate… would he forget everything he had shared with Jonghyun?  
Would he forget the way the elder’s eyes formed crescents when he grinned, or other trivial things like his dislike for sweets?  
Would he just forget?  
Would his heart stop beating so fast after midnight had fallen over Hogwarts?  
  
Somehow, the blonde couldn’t imagine this happening as his heart was currently about to enter a cardiac arrest with the way Jonghyun was looking at him.  
Looked at him, as the elder had moved down to tease his nipple again with his tongue  
“C-cheater”, Kibum growled out, hissing when the brunet’s arms held him down effortlessly.  
“Never”, the heated air hit his wet skin and he shivered, goosebumps everywhere

Kibum wanted to stop thinking about it. He wanted to concentrate on what was happening, on Jonghyun. But his mind kept on playing tricks on him.  
He had promised the elder to stay till midnight, that the Gryffindor could hold him till the 12 chimes had passed by.  
What would it be like?  
When he would just know, know who his mate was? Would he feel disgusted to be with Jonghyun? Would he shove him away and sneer?  
The blonde feared his own actions more than anything.  
He was already going to break the elder’s heart. It didn’t need to be pulverized.  
The chance of Jonghyun being his mate was… more than slim.  
  
“Kibum”, his head snapped back to focus on his lover, who wore a gentle smile  
“I’m here”, a whisper in the night and only when Kibum felt a lubed up digit against his hole he understood what Jonghyun had really implied.  
“Yeah”, the blonde replied, body relaxing a little to give the elder the sign that he was okay.  
The first and second digit went in easy, the lubrication spell doing its work. Besides that, they had been sexually active almost all week, so Kibum wasn’t too tight.  
At least around Jonghyun’s fingers.  
  
Soft mewls left the blonde, three fingers in knuckle deep now and working him open.  
“Jonghyun more”, drool was dripping down his chin, his back arching off the mattress when his lover’s digits were again so close to his spot that he felt the feeling tickle his nerves, but not close enough to make him moan out in pure pleasure.  
He felt the elder hesitate, the fingers not being pulled out of him immediately, instead teasing him  a little more with small rubs against his inner walls.  
“Jonghyun!”, Kibum fought to keep his thoughts straight, to align letters into a word and whine out to his lover.  
It was enough.  
  
His eyes were glassy from lust and from tears that stayed unshed for now.  
  
“Yeah, baby”  
Finally the digits retreated, leaving Kibum empty and even more desperate then before.  
“Please”, he pulled the brunet closer by his neck, their eyes meeting.  
Their bed-sessions had never been so slow and...sensual? Surreal?  
The Ravenclaw spread his legs, allowing his lover to rest comfortably between them.  
He needed him, needed him so much and there was only so little time left.  
Hazel eyes darted over to the big clock on the wall, a gasp escaping him as he watched the watch hands nearing midnight faster than he had expected.  
“Stop that”, fingers suddenly pulled his focus from the clock and instead made him face the Gryffindor above him  
“Look at me”, and Kibum did.  
Their eyes were locked, and he never wanted to look away again.  
He even missed Jonghyun mumbling the lubrication spell again, only coming back to his senses when he felt the elder shifting between his thighs.  
  


“You alright?”  
A nod.  
Kibum couldn’t even speak anymore, his throat felt too dry to form a single syllable.  
“Okay”  
He knew what was coming, knew that even though they had done this countless of times it would still sting like a bitch and that made him even more thankful to Jonghyun’s lips that were now pressed against his.  
They kept kissing, the elder adding small nibbles and bites to keep Kibum’s mind busy and away from his actions further down.  
“Fuck”, a gasped ripped from the blonde’s throat when the elder pushed in, not stopping till he was fully seated inside the younger’s body.  
Other’s would think of this as inconsiderate, but it had been Kibum’s own choice on that matter.  
‘If you push in in one go, it only hurts once. Not again and again when you go bit by bit’, he had explained after they had tried out various ways of...penetration.  
“Shit”, he had to bite his lip, felt the stinging pain in his muscles there and breathed in slowly and deeply.  
“I know. I’m sorry”, Jonghyun whispered into his ear, his lips kissing down his jawline and his neck, easing the pain if just a little.  
“Yeah...it’s okay”, how could Kibum be mad at him for this?  
It was part of it, and sometimes it even got him hotter, to think that it was Jonghyun’s cock opening him up and being inside him.  
“J-Jjong”  
Their lips found together, tongues brushing for a small moment.  
“I’m alright”, the Ravenclaw breathed out and the lion nodded, catching on immediately.  
  
“I love you Kibum”, the first thrust still stung and felt overall unbearable to the younger, but with Jonghyn’s constant rocking, it slowly became dull  
“I-I love you too”, the blonde was biting his lip again, too early to fully enjoy this  
“You’re mine”, Kibum nodded, the feeling of his boyfriend’s dick inside him slowly downing on him and causing him to mewl out.  
He was Jonghyun’s.  
  
The elder’s lips travelled over his body again, kissing and marking everywhere he could, while his hips snapped into him lazily and slowly increasing their joined pleasure.  
“Jonghyun, please”, the younger knew that the Gryffindor boy was only teasing him right now, the position not comfortable enough for both of them to reach their climax’s.  
A low snicker reached his ears and if Kibum wasn’t so desperate for the other’s dick at the moment he would have shoved him off and told him to say hello to his hand for tonight.  
But then Jonghyun was shifting again, getting a pillow and helping the blonde to raise his hips so the cushion could be shoved underneath.  
They had long discovered that it was so much easier for the lion to reach his spot like this.  
Both of them wouldn’t last that long anyway.

And then, finally, the Ravenclaw hummed out in approval as Jonghyun gripped both of his thighs, spreading them apart.  
“Finally”, the blonde grinned up at him, challenging him as he knew it would stimulate his older lover into..  
“Oh fuck yes!”

...using his hips the way Kibum loved them the most.  
His mouth dropped open, the elder’s dick thrusting up inside his body now in faster movements, the shaft stretching him so deliciously well that the Ravenclaw had to close his eyes.  
He wanted to concentrate on that pleasure only.  
The one Jonghyun was giving him.  
“How are you always so tight”, he heard the other’s raspy voice above him, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he moaned out each time when his lover pulled out so his tip was teasing his tight ring of muscles over and over again, never passing it completely.  
He could do this forever, Kibum mused, Jonghyun’s perfect cock inside him, sliding in and out with his fast hip thrusts and the younger’s feeble attempts to meet him in the middle.  
The blonde’s brain was completely mushy, thoughts starting but being cut of each time the elder reached deeper inside him and closer to his spot that was being neglected on purpose for now.  
The feeling of Jonghyun’s slicked up manhood was nearly enough to finish him off already and Kibum had a hard time to hold himself back.  
“M-more”, he knew he was getting closer, but he wanted to cum with his boyfriend’s dick deep inside him, his seeds filling him up so he could never forget whom he belonged to.  
  
“J-jonghyun”, he pulled the brunet closer by his neck, his hands reached out and clawing at the back of the Gryffindor and quivering when he heard the brunet’s deep growl of pleasure.  
He loved the look of pure desire on the other’s face, loved how it was only directed at him and adored it when his lover hissed in bliss when he would clench his walls for him.  
It was his way of teasing the other, when he wasn’t getting what he wanted.  
And at the moment he wanted nothing more than to cum with Jonghyun - albeit he liked the way their skin slapped, how their bodies came together over and over again, and how their skin heated up.  He didn’t want it to end and yet at the same time he was craving release as their obnoxious noises filled the room, telling any potential passerby just what they were doing.

His knees got bent farther then, and he knew Jonghyun was finally showing mercy with him.  
Or the brunet was just as close as Kibum himself and wanted them to finish together too.  
“Impatient”, he heard somewhere but everything was forgotten when Jonghyun moved his pelvis again  
“Yes, fuck!”, the elder knew exactly how to cause the younger to scream in pleasure, knew how to angle his thrusts to find the raven’s spot in a single try.  
The bed creaked as they moved, hips snapping faster, skin slapping louder as they rocked together, bodies wet with sweat.  
It was how it was supposed to be.  
Kibum was arching his back off the mattress, the pleasure he received from his sweet spot just too much to keep still.  
“Yes...yes please”, he wanted more and more, never wanted Jonghun to stop pleasuring them and slam into him.  
He swore that even the bed was moving from the force the elder used, but he couldn’t care less as his body chuted on the mattress.  
“Close”, left his lips and then Jonghyun’s head met with his shoulder  
“S-same”, came the breathless answer and the younger knew they would reach their peak soon.

And they did.  
 To say that it shuddered Kibum down to his core would be an understatement.  
He felt it starting in his stomach, till his whole body felt like on the edge and he was tumbling any second so he squeezed his eyes shut, releasing a long moan as he just let go and exploded.  
Jonghyun didn’t even need to touch him as he spurted the white ribbons over their stomachs, his lover thrusting inside him two more times before Kibum released a second long groan when he felt the other’s seeds fill him up.  
“Jjong”, he heard the elder panting above him and pulled him down, the brunet’s body collapsing on top of his.  
They were still connected and it never felt that good before.  
(Usually, Kibum would insist on the other pulling out, the feeling being too gross)  
But not this time.  
He wanted to stay one as long as possible.  
“I love you”, he took in the scent of the man he cherished so much.  
“And...if....if this was the last time...Jonghyun please remember that I really loved you. With all I have.”  
The other didn’t say anything back.  
He just felt the Gryffindor’s arms tighten around him.

Only when there was only one minute left till midnight, Jonghyun pulled out and hid them with a duvet. The brunet didn’t look at him however, and Kibum had a certain premonition that the elder didn’t want the blonde to see his tears.  
To see him broken.  
And it just caused Kibum to cling to Jonghyun tighter.  
  
The __first__ stroke of the clock rung through the room and the raven’s eyes went wide.  
Already?  
They had had barely any time to...  
  
The __second__.  
Say goodbye. Kiss.  
  
The __third__.  
There was so much more he wanted to tell the other.  
  
__Fourth__.  
How he was thankful to him. For taking care of him.  
  
__Five__.  
For loving him despite his magical heritage. For trying.  
  
__Six__.  
Even though there was a chance that his heart would get broken in the end. And that chance wasn’t exactly slim.  
  
__Seven__.  
How he loved to be held by the elder, how secure he felt when the Gryffindor was with him.  
  
__Eight__.  
That he should finally study for his NEWTs .  
  
__Nine__.  
And better not fail or Kibum would kick his ass.  
  
__Ten__.  
But ...he wanted to tell him just how sorry he was. That though it wasn’t his fault or his doing he wished he could have done something. __Anything_._  
  
__Eleven__.  
That he loved him more than anything and that he wished for nothing more than for his heritage to choose Jonghyun. But his throat just felt dry and Kibum had a hard time to finally speak up and tell his lover exactly that.

__I love you_._

  
__Twelve__.  
“Jonghyun, I...”  
His voice trailed off.  
He focused on glassy puppy eyes, watched tears fall down those cheekbones he had kissed and...  
  
Kibum’s heart constricted in the worst kind of ways, those eyes held so much pain in them.  
Almost like the boy had been betrayed by fate.  
But the student couldn’t explain to himself why the brunet was crying.  
Why the tears didn’t seem to stop.  
Kibum didn't understand.

 

****A/N:** **  
__Please don’t throw any bricks? I know this end isn’t what everyone hoped for, yet I felt like this was what the story needed.  
How I wanted the story to go.  
Does it end with Jonghyun being Kibum’s mate? Or not? It’s up to the reader to decide and interpret it ^^ (You can probably guess my choice in this :P )  
Thank you so much for reading!  
Thank you to L who read over this for me and who reminded me that this small piece was still hidden among my folders!  
I hope you enjoyed reading ;)  
  
xxx Blingdom_ _


End file.
